happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/TV Seasons
Episodes of the TV series. Season 1 One Minute to Live Two More to Go The Third Eye The Fantastic Four Hive Five Six Flags of Death Lucky Seven Bloody Eight Nine Inch Nailed Ten Till Death Turned Up to Eleven Clock Strikes Twelve Other TV Episodes Spot and Waddles On August 7, 2013, what was stylized as "Spot and Waddles" was a 3-segment show starring obvious characters as a parody of Tom and Jerry. After the show, it said that more episodes are coming soon, and hours later it was revealed to be a prank. As these episodes are not apart of the regular TV course and rarely air, these episodes are irregular episodes. Character Pop-Ups At the begining of each section, several pages are shown. *Trippy going down a slide and Superspeed at the top. *Hippy plays hopscotch with Mime and Binky. *Wooly sits backwards on a see-saw with Josh. The pop-ups show up in a book, and do generic actions relating to their character. *Devious shoots a laser from his machine. *Hippy jumps from bush to bush. *Cryptie flashes a flashlight up and down. *Winora is in a fashion store. *Lammy and Mr. Pickles have a tea party. **Lammy and Mr. Pickles can given one as the chances for a possible second canon TV season *Josh holds a paint brush to a bank easle which then becomes a picture of a flower. *Chroma splashes paint. *Mono stands with a colorful background that turns dull. *Brushy combs her tail. *Senior pulls a rope, revealing a display of the cursed idol. *Laika and Spetz stand infront a background with falling stars. *Wintry pecks a block of ice, and it turns into a statue of her. *Kringle pushes a ball of lights. *Dell spins around in a office chair. *Mask pops in and out of a bush. *Todd raises and lowers a flag with him on it. *Hatchy pops in and out of an egg[flash animation]. *Bastion swings a golf club. *Robo-Star spins around and becomes 20's Robo Star. *Atwater pops out from behind a wall. *Elliott sleepwalks across the page. *Sanity juggles bloody knifes. *I.D, stands in front of mirrors which turn to show several of his personalities. *A generic tree friend undresses and Pervy peaks in over the wall behind them. *Pride uses her tail to cover herself. *The Mousecrazy Siblings escape from a asylum van. *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are in combat pose. *Waddles and Spot are in combat. *Dr. Flop places down an oyster bot. *Spike chases the Mouse Family. *Parri raises and lowers a mirror. *A magnifying Glass lowers to show Dusty. *Dusty waves her duster wile Sucker slides back and forth. *Sanus jump-ropes. *Peaky repels from a cliff side. *Scoopy leans towards and away from a telescope. *Barry appears and vanishes in a puff of smoke. *Clockwork marches back and forth. *O'Boil hides his face behind his hands. *Croaky shoots her tongue out. *Ace spins the prop of a plane. *Timber skies down a hill. *Lumber swings an ax at a tree. *Berg waves while standing before a iceberg. *Conspiracy is raised and lowered by an UFO tractor beam. *Dusk flaps his wings. Category:Lists Category:Content Category:Fan Episodes